KnB drabble collection
by belncaz
Summary: Collection of flash fics/drabbles from tumblr, each chapter is a different story with notes at the top to indicate characters/themes. AkaKuro, KagaKuro, and friendship so far. I'm calling this "T" just to be safe, but it's mostly fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Flash fic #1**

Flash Fic #1 – Originally published on Tumblr March 24, 2016

Prompt 82 "It was the most elegant breakfast." From 100 Days of Flash Prompts, by E.A. Deverell, eadeverell . com

Pairing: Akashi Seijuro / Kuroko Tetsuya

Notes: under 700 words, just fluff…

* * *

Sometimes, plans just don't work out the way you would hope. This isn't necessarily a bad thing, but it could definitely be difficult to manage first thing in the morning. Akashi Seijuro, however, was not one to let something like a little kitchen meltdown ruin his day.

He stood, silent and carefully neutral, as he observed the disaster at hand. It seemed Tetsuya had wanted to surprise him with breakfast. Which he'd definitely made all by himself. Completely unsupervised, in fact. He knew this because their normally regimented kitchen was currently doing a passable imitation of a surrealist painting. Akashi was reasonably certain that not quite so many bowls and pans should have been necessary – and certainly he wouldn't inquire why Tetsuya had gotten out the quesadilla maker – a gift from Kagami when he and Tetsuya moved in together.

Akashi could tell from the shyly abashed look on Tetsuya's normally blank face that he knew his surprise hadn't gone smoothly – with things either severely overcooked or underdone, and a mess that would probably take ages to repair. Still, Akashi could see it wasn't entirely unsalvageable – he went over and wrapped his arms around Tetsuya's waist from behind, propping his head on Tetsuya's shoulder before he spoke quietly – the stillness of the morning and the sense of affection at seeing Tetsuya's attempt at domesticity mellowing his mood – "Tetsuya, would you like some help?"

Tetsuya nodded his head but didn't actually say anything, merely sighed in recognition he'd perhaps been a little too ambitious.

Akashi lightly nipped Tetsuya's ear before releasing the shorter male. He could tell Tetsuya had asked Kagami's advice as there was a curious blend of western and eastern items, but no matter, they could work with it.

Soon enough they'd gotten things tidier. Tetsuya had, despite the unevenness of his other efforts, produced perfectly boiled eggs and after some thought he'd scrapped off the worst of the blackened crust from the toast – leaving it with an almost caramelized flavor once the butter had been applied.

Akashi quickly chopped the slightly burnt sausages into smaller slices and after combining them with a ginger-sauce, he arranged the pieces around the edge of a platter of white rice topped with cold tofu. He'd discreetly tasted the miso soup and decided to add carrot pieces to balance the slightly over salted flavor.

Tetsuya altered the menu by tossing out the charred pancakes in favor of retrieving a pot of yogurt and some fruit. New coffee was brewed – to Tetsuya's credit, the machine was finicky and they would be replacing it soon anyway.

The shorter male looked around, unsurprised that with Akashi's guidance, they'd repaired his missteps in quick order. He started moving the dishes to their table, pleased that he'd gotten it set up beforehand at least.

Akashi followed, carrying their cups and he stopped to lean against the door and smile when he saw Tetsuya had left a bowl of flowers in the center of the table. He set the cups down and once Tetsuya's hands were free, he tugged the other male into a hug, whispering only "Thank you Tetsuya."

Blue eyes peeped up, smiling and happy. They sat down to eat, and while no conversation was heard – it wasn't needed. Akashi looked out at their table of mismatched/improvised dishes, and he had to smile – despite what he'd grown up with, this peaceful moment with the person who held his heart, elevated the simple meal to the most elegant breakfast he'd ever had.

That didn't mean he enjoyed scrubbing the pots and pans afterward though, but there were definitely worse things, especially with Tetsuya's grin at the sight of him elbow deep in soapy water. Even so, perhaps they should enroll in one of those couples cooking classes, just in case Tetsuya found himself inclined to try this again…


	2. Chapter 2

**Flash Fic #2 "Paranormalist"**

Flash Fic #2 – Originally published on Tumblr March 25, 2016

Prompt 68: random word "wordnik . com". The first word was "otolith" but I just blinked at the screen for a minute before carefully hitting the button for a new word. The second one was "paranormalist," which is much easier – I went with that. Prompt from 100 Days of Flash Prompts, by E.A. Deverell / eadeverell .com

Characters: Akashi Seijuro, Kuroko Tetsuya, Mayuzumi Chihiro

Notes: I don't do scary very well so humor/fluff it is.

* * *

The Penumbra Institute of Paranormal Prospects was known for many things – its regular monthly newspaper with outlined attractions, reports of paranormal investigations and scholarship, and curators' column was just one of them. It was framed as both a scholarly periodical and something of a paranormal gossip magazine, but every issue was dutifully read and commented on by the locals as they picked up their copy or retrieved it from the mail. The residents of the town called the organization the Pipp House and everyone seemed to find it harmless enough. Certainly nobody spoke ill of the owners, Kuroko Tetsuya and Mayuzumi Chihiro, except for the occasional hesitation that the pair could sneak up on a person. But that was waived off as their polite manners waiting to be acknowledged.

Akashi Seijuro was a man that had little patience for this type of pseudo-scientific institution, he didn't believe in the paranormal and was confident any person working at such a place would be either delusional or a fraud. In some cases, both.

So it was with no little reluctance that he ascended the stairs to the surprisingly well-lit and meticulously maintained little building that had somehow found a place in between a bookstore and a café, with the latest edition of the newsletter in hand. He noted the hours printed in a neat script on a discreet sign in the window: 12 p.m. – 9 p.m. daily, consultations by appointment. It was half past 6 already and he seemed to be the only person there as he entered the lobby and looked carefully around.

He didn't precisely jump when he heard a soft voice call out "Welcome to the Penumbra Institute, I'll be right with you," but he was unable to immediately locate the speaker.

A moment or two passed before his eyes narrowed in on a slender young man with blue hair who was peering intently at a ledger – this must be the one who spoke. Akashi waited patiently, he had plenty of time and wanted to ensure he could adequately air his grievance with whoever had penned such an absurd article.

Finally the man put aside his work and looked up, a polite but welcoming smile on his face. "Good evening, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I am one of the proprietors. Again, welcome to the Penumbra Institute. How may I help you? Are you interested in a tour of the museum? Or did you want to investigate the archives?"

Akashi was astounded at how professionally the other male managed to say that – as if this wasn't the place that advertised a "first class collection of paranormal artifacts and curiosities from around the world." He thinned his lips, shook his head and approached the reception desk, unfurling the newspaper and opening it to the offending page.

"I want to know why you wrote an article claiming my house is haunted when I have never indicated such a thing or even spoken to you before today." He lifted an eyebrow. "My name is Akashi Seijuro, and I don't believe in this type of nonsense and I want you to issue a retraction."

Kuroko smiled at the redhead's outrage and lightly shrugged his shoulders. "I am sorry you are upset, Akashi-san. But if you will read it again, you'll see the report is based off a former servant's testimony, we never intimated the current owner believes the home to be haunted. There is nothing to retract; it is merely an addition to the collection of regional paranormal activity."

Akashi could almost literally feel the shock of someone contradicting him – it didn't happen often – and he stared at the strange male for a moment and was about to issue another demand when a laconic voice emerged from a doorway.

"Kuroko, stop messing with him. You wanted him to visit which is why you tracked down that maid for the story in the first place. Go next door and have coffee with him so you quit infecting our perfectly maudlin establishment with your paranormal-geeking crush." The speaker here was a taller version of Kuroko, with pale gray hair and a remote expression.

Kuroko waved the other's comments off with an absent motion. "Ignore Mayzumi-san, Akashi-san. He's spent too long in the archives and it has made his people skills a bit rusty. But he does have one thing right, we should discuss this over coffee. Are you free now?" He had a hopeful expression that left Akashi feeling off-kilter – had he just been invited on a date by one of the peculiar owners of a modern curiosity gallery?

He stared into the ostensibly guileless blue eyes with some skepticism. "We definitely need to discuss this. But if you wanted to talk to me, you could have just arranged an appointment. There was no need to implicate my home as a hotspot for paranormal activity to pursue the matter."

Kuroko had moved out from behind his desk and Akashi could see he looked perfectly ordinary – his trousers were plain black and he wore a light charcoal gray sweater – but he shook his head. "I did want to meet with you, but I do also believe your house is haunted and I didn't think you'd let me visit if I told you that. But now you know and you're still here, so that's progress."

Akashi could feel a headache coming on, maybe coffee was just the thing, or perhaps a nice soothing tea, but he needed to resolve this and quickly. He couldn't allow this type of insinuation to persist, he'd moved in to his new home only last month and it had irritated him to no end to have the parade of curiosity-seekers arriving after the publication of the newsletter earlier in the week.

He scowled at the shorter male before responding. "Please do explain why you needed to meet with me if you were going to publish this claim anyway."

Mayuzumi chuckled from his spot in the doorway, his arms folded over his chest as he waited for the show to continue. "Yes, Kuroko, please do tell Akashi why you wanted to meet with him."

Kuroko blushed just the tiniest bit as he shot a reproachful look at his friend, but he turned back to Akashi with a shy smile. "I have a limited gift of prophecy. I knew you were coming and I've been waiting for you. You're the man I'm going to fall in love with." He said that calmly and without equivocation, he believed it.

Akashi's eyes automatically switched to Mayuzumi who lifted one shoulder in response. "It's up to you to believe him or not. Start with coffee though." And then the older male looked over at Kuroko, "I'll stay up here to handle any visitors, take your time."

As if he'd anticipated this, Kuroko was already shrugging into his coat and heading toward the door, with a quick glance back at Akashi to confirm he was coming. "Come on Akashi-san, we've got a lot to discuss after all." And he proceeded merrily outside as if this was all completely normal, leaving Akashi to follow somewhat helplessly in his wake.

Mayuzumi just scoffed at the doorway after the pair left. He considered flipping the sign to 'closed' but decided against it in the end. As he settled down with a book he was amused - really, children these days – must everything be so dramatic? Kuroko of all people should know better, but Mayuzumi was willing to make allowances. It wasn't every day you met your soulmate after all, even if you did possess clairvoyant abilities among your many paranormal gifts. He wondered how Akashi would take it when he was finally made aware – Kuroko wasn't normal by most standards, including his status as a powerful leader of the paranormal community. It wasn't really his concern, but he did hope they would manage to be less obnoxious than Midorima and Takao at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Flash Fic #3 - "Friends with Fireworks"**

Flash Fic #3: Originally published on Tumblr March 26, 2016

Prompt # 495: "Give me one good reason why I should let you buy a cart full of fireworks." From unblockingwritersblock. tumblr

Characters: Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga

Notes: Under 900 words, friendship fluff; almost abominably heavy-handed with the fluff.

* * *

Even with Kuroko's minimal presence, he was difficult to overlook when pushing a cart that was piled so high with fireworks that it looked like it could easily supply the needs of the annual school festival. An important note – they were not on the school's festival committee. In fact, as far as Kagami was aware, they had no possible reason to acquire such a large reserve of pyrotechnic devices.

Kagami Taiga watched his best friend push the cart carefully through the crowded aisle, muttering a polite "excuse me" as needed. Sighing, because he already knew he was going to regret it, he went over to intercept the other male, navigating his own fully-loaded cart with precision through the other shoppers in his way.

Once he'd caught up, he could see the cart was crammed even more tightly than it had appeared at a distance. He couldn't help but ask, "Kuroko, what are you planning to do with all of these? And where are the items you were supposed to buy?"

The shorter male glanced up but he tried to evade the issue. "Kagami-kun, have you finished your own shopping?" They were there to stock up on supplies for Seirin's training camp the following week, having been deputized by Riko just that afternoon to go in lieu of regular practice. Kagami hadn't quite understood the looks of pity they'd received until he'd unfolded the list their coach had thrust at him on their way out. Riko had tiny handwriting and the list was long.

Kagami nodded and waved toward his own cart. They'd decided to change their strategy this year and Kagami, along with Mitobe and some other more capable members of the team, were going to make the meals ahead of time, freeze them, and Riko would only need to reheat in the oven. However, he was not easily distracted and folded his arms across his chest and simply waited, his posture clearly saying he wasn't ignoring the evasion.

Kuroko tapped his fingers against the handle of the cart, surveying his impressive cache. "I already completed my list and had it sent ahead with the courier. I like fireworks, Kagami-kun." He finished his sentence somewhat wistfully even as he didn't offer additional details.

His friend was not impressed. "And is your plan to take them to the training camp? Riko will kill you – if you don't manage to do it yourself. Give me one good reason I should let you buy all of those fireworks."

Blue eyes held a glint of stubbornness. "I just think it would be a nice way to end the training camp. Riko-san won't be mad, I'll wait until the last night so nobody would be inconvenienced or miss sleep for practice."

"Kuroko, you can't even carry all of that on your own – are you going to sacrifice your baggage for this? You can't manage this, your stuff, and Nigou – not that I'm thrilled you're bringing that mutt again anyway."

A mischievous smile spread across Kuroko's face this time. "No, the store was very helpful and said they could hold it until next week and then send it ahead for me. It'll be waiting when we arrive."

Kagami could feel his eye twitching – was Kuroko truly always like this? He started to make another case against it when the shorter male shrugged.

"Kagami-kun, what's the harm? Won't it be fun to hang out with everyone and watch the show?"

At that, the tall redhead was stumped. Why _was_ he so against this? It seemed Kuroko had thought it through enough so that Riko shouldn't be too angry…he sighed, and resolved himself to pretend he knew nothing about all of this just in case.

Sensing his acquiescence, reluctant though it might be, Kuroko nodded his head in thanks. They paid for their purchases and left, with Kuroko thanking the managers for their kind efforts on his behalf. They smiled and waved him off – delighted by his manners.

The camp was brutal, just as expected. But at least they ate better this time thanks to the preparations that left Riko with minimal chances to mess up. It wouldn't be until the last night, when they were all so tired as to barely be able to move, that Kagami finally understood Kuroko's appreciation of fireworks.

The quiet player had urged everyone outside and of course they listened – Kuroko so rarely asked for anything that they were curious at the very least. And as he handed out sparklers, set off many whizzbangs and small firecrackers, his eyes lit with the same explosive energy as the fireworks.

It was a way to unwind, but it also brought all of them, with their so-serious-plans for high school and basketball, back to the realm of simply being young and among their friends. Kuroko liked fireworks and that was fine – even with boxed "typhoon wizarding dragon" that was loaded with 24-charges that lasted a full 10 minutes - bringing out many curious on-lookers. And in the end, what was a mild scolding about fire hazards and responsibility? Riko clearly didn't even mean it, as she was unable to tear her own eyes away from the amateur, but still impressive display. It was fine because Kuroko looked…happy. And they were all a little indulgent in the face of that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Flash Fic #4 "Bandmates"**

Flash Fic #4 – Published on Tumblr March 30, 2016

Prompt 68: random word from "wordnik .com." First word was "stercoral" and while I was tempted…I clicked again and got bandmates. Prompt from 100 Days of Flash Prompts, by E.A. Deverell / eadeverell .com

Fandom/Characters: Kuroko no Basuke; Kuroko Tetsuya, Himuro Tatsuya, Mayuzumi Chihiro, Takao Kazunari, Nigou

Notes: Short friendship drabble, Band!AU.

* * *

Honda Naoki, the bus driver for the Shadowy Lights, could say with confidence that he had to have the quietest passengers in the pop music industry. Kuroko Tetsuya, Himuro Tatsuya, Mayuzumi Chihiro, and Takao Kazunari might be known for their charismatic voices and dancing, but not a one of them was inclined to make much of themselves when offstage – it was one of their more endearing qualities. The quartet never trashed the vehicle or even raised much of a ruckus. They were unfailingly polite – or most of the time anyway. Mayuzumi could be terse and Takao could be playful, but all four of them were generally well behaved and cordial.

Which is why when he heard a loud crash and a heated disagreement emerge from the passenger area, he immediately made moves to pull the bus off the road. After parking, he unbuckled his seatbelt and went through the partition to the area the bandmates shared – it was a very well equipped tour bus, reflecting their superstar status, and usually fairly tidy. There appeared to be some things out of place today, but he couldn't immediately tell what was different.

When he saw the four of them he grew immediately suspicious. They were all good at hiding their thoughts but they suddenly looked _too_ blank – they were hiding something with this careful nonchalance. When they felt the bus turning off the road they must have quickly rearranged themselves into this more casual posture, because there had definitely had some type of disturbance. Honda viewed them as family; he cared about his four charges so he was compelled to ask if everything was alright.

"What was that crash? Is everyone safe?" His voice was carefully neutral, this was truly unprecedented.

Unsurprisingly, the other three cast speaking looks at Kuroko – he'd either been deputized as their decoy or he was responsible for the disturbance. He turned his innocent blue eyes to their driver before speaking in his usual calm, even tone. "We apologize for the disturbance, Honda-san and thank you for so quickly coming to ensure we are well. But it was just a small disagreement among us that had a slightly unexpected reaction. We are fine and sorry for the inconvenience."

Honda's forehead wrinkled, this was quite a speech from Kuroko and while his expression was guileless, it only reinforced there was a problem.

Himuro tried next, but his explanation was a little strained despite his cool, melodious voice being used to full effect. "We are definitely sorry, Honda-san. It isn't worth any further delays; I assure you that we will resolve this among ourselves. Please don't feel you must worry."

Mayuzumi didn't say anything, but his expression was giving way to a mutinous scowl and Honda could practically see the other's discontent radiating off his body. Takao for his part looked like he was only just managing to stop himself from laughing.

So it was perhaps not unexpected that at this juncture, the secret was revealed as a small bark emerged from what seemed to be a hastily constructed cover of blankets on Kuroko's bunk. Soon the owner of the bark wiggled out and Honda saw a dog with familiar blue eyes staring happily up at everyone – his tail wagging in friendly delight at the world.

Mayuzumi immediately sneezed and then launched back into the argument he'd apparently put on temporary hold when the bus stopped. "KUROKO I TOLD YOU THAT I AM ALLERGIC TO HIM! You can't keep him, or at the very least he can't go on the road with us like this!"

Kuroko picked the dog up and looked absolutely heart broken, snuggling the adorable puppy against his chest and turning pleading eyes toward the other. "But Mayuzumi-san, he needs a home and I will keep him brushed and bathed. I can even bring a portable vacuum to reduce the allergens. Please can he stay?"

Honda let out an exasperated breath, starting to turn back but before he left he said only "I am not opposed to the dog travelling with us, but you're responsible for cleaning up any mess he leaves. The four of you have to work this out otherwise." Honestly, he'd been truly worried but it was just a dispute over a puppy? Maybe they weren't as rational as he'd thought. But Honda just shrugged and returned to the front, resuming their journey in short order.

Takao let loose a stream of hysterical giggles that the others ignored. But when he finally got himself back under control, such as it was, he gasped out "Honda-san was worried, we will have to make this up to him. But honestly Tet-chan, what were you thinking? I had no idea you were smuggling a dog on the bus from that last stop." He walked over and gave the dog an affectionate pat. "Do you have anything to feed him, at least?"

Mayuzumi sputtered indignantly, "Don't get attached Takao – he can't stay!"

Himuro hummed thoughtfully. "I don't mind, he's kind of cute. And it might be fun to have a pet; he could be something like a mascot even."

And just like that, it was three to one and Mayuzumi's eye was twitching. But whether it was from his allergies or his irritation he couldn't say – not that it truly mattered. He grit out between clenched teeth, "Trial. Basis. Only."

As it turned out, the trial became permanent as each of the bandmates grew increasingly attached to the little dog. It might not have been so bad for Mayuzumi, if the dog didn't develop a noted preference for curling up with him for naps even as it ignored his attempts to shoo the pup away. But eventually, with a large supply of allergy medicine kept in stock and a faithful cleaning regimen, they managed to co-exist.

Nobody was really shocked when Mayuzumi eventually began giving the dog tiny scraps of food or willingly reaching out to play with him. The gray haired member of their group took a while to warm up to people, but at least in Nigou – as the dog came to be called for his resemblance to Kuroko - he had a companion that didn't mind his preference for reading during their down time. A few eyebrows were, however, arched in amused surprise when Mayuzumi got the dog a jacket monogramed with the band's name – even though he tried to excuse it as a way to keep more fur on the dog than throughout the bus.


End file.
